Quand le livreur de pizza rencontre le baby-sitter
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean avait faim et il voulait sa pizza.. Mais pas seulement le livreur du nom de Novak était pas mal aussi..


**_Hello !_**

 _ **Bon vu que je suis en plein dans les fantasmes de chacun xD.. Deux personnes m'ont émis l'idée du livreur de pizza et du baby-sitter.. Cette scène mythique de notre angelot préféré qui découvre le porno , soit je ne vous apprends rien :)**_

 _ **Me voila donc avec la version DESTIEL du livreur et du babysitter :3... C'est pour toi Mia *bisous***_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dean avait super faim. Il avait commandé une pizza il y a une heure déjà , la fille au téléphone lui avait dit qu'il serait livré vers 19h30. Il était presque 21h et aucune pizza n'était encore sur sa table basse.

Il souffla tout en baissant le regard pour regarder Sam qui lisait un livre à ses pieds. Il reposa ses pieds sur la table et vu son ennui décida de faire chier son frère. Il commença à lui ébouriffer les cheveux , ce qui énerva grandement son cadet.

Sam laissa tomber son livre et se tourna vers lui pour le pousser. Il se recoiffa rapidement avant de se laisser tomber dans le divan à coté de son aîné.

\- Dean j'ai trop faim.

\- Je sais Sammy , le livreur devrait pas tarder.

\- Dean c'est Sam.. Je suis plus un enfant j'ai 14 ans maintenant...

\- Bien sur que si tu es toujours un enfant Sammy..plaisanta-t-il.

\- Rhan.. Pourquoi est ce que je suis obligé de te supporter?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes.. Et si je ne serais pas la tu serais seul dans cette grande maison..

\- C'est nul que papa doit partir tous les soirs..

\- Ouais je sais moi aussi ca me fait chier..

John avait maintenant deux travail. Mary les avait quitté depuis maintenant deux ans et tous les frais hospitaliers du à son cancer avait coûté pas mal d'argents. Pour ne pas se retrouver à la rue avec ses deux fils , le mécanicien le jour était aussi sorteur la nuit.

Avec ses deux boulots le père de famille arrivait à gérer les dépenses familiales mais il n'était jamais la. Et quand il rentrait c'était pour dormir , ce qui faisait que Dean faisait la nounou H24.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions , la sonnerie venait de retentir. Sam se leva rapidement du canapé pour courir à la porte. Dean le suivit le voyant déjà revenir avec la pizza dans la main.

Il arriva à la porte tout en fouillant dans sa poche pour trouver la liasse de billets.

\- Excusez le..Il

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le livreur. Le gars avait un habit de travail absolument horrible d'un rouge vraiment moche. Il avait mis sa casquette à l'envers et Dean pouvait voir des cheveux noirs tout débraillés.

Et ses yeux d'un bleu éblouissant. Il n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un avec des yeux pareils.

\- Euh.. Ca fait 8 dollars... dit le livreur d'une voix rauque.

Dean ne put retenir le frisson qui lui traversa l'échine. Il ricana nerveusement avant de lui tendre deux billets de 5. Alors que le type cherchait la monnaie , Dean eut le temps de voir son nom "Novak.

\- Garde la monnaie.. dit-il.

\- Merci..

Le type lui sourit avant de descendre les marches du perron. Dean le regarda enfourcher sa moto et partit. Il resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte , celle ci étant encore grande ouverte.

\- Dean tu t'amènes pour finir je vais tout bouffer..

\- J'arrive Sammy.

Il souffla tout en fermant la porte. Bordel ce type! Il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beau livreur et ce Novak était absolument époustouflant. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place , il prit place à coté de Sam et engloutit une part de la pizza.

.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'une pizza ou juste de voir Novak , il penchait plus pour la deuxième solution car les pizzas étaient franchement pas bonnes. Il sonna quelques jours plus tard pour se faire livrer.

Il s'était retenu de demander si ce serait le même livreur que la dernière fois mais il ne voulait vraiment pas se ridiculiser donc il n'avait rien dit.

Dean ne prit pas la même et espéra qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente. Il tapota son crayon sur son livre d'algèbre , il tourna la tête et râla en voyant Sammy ranger ses affaires.

\- Tu as déjà fini? s'étonna-t-il inutilement.

\- Oui et toi tu en es ou?

Dean ferma son bouquin rapidement et rangea ses bics dans son plumier.

\- J'ai fini aussi..

\- Dean.. Tu as encore deux devoirs..

\- Hey c'est qui l'aîné? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Il faut que tu obtiennes ton diplôme et donc tu dois travailler.. bouda-t-il.

Dean se leva de sa chaise et prit son cadet par les épaules.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi je m'en sors toujours..

Sam finit par hocher de la tête avant de s'éloigner de l'étreinte. Il sauta par dessus le divan et atterrit en plein milieu , il prit la télécommande et alluma la télé.

\- Au fait tu as commandé la pizza..

\- Ouais , elle va bientôt arriver..

Sam se releva et se tourna vers lui.

\- Rassure moi tu as pas repris celle de la dernière fois..

Cette réflexion fit rire aux éclats l'aîné. Il fourragea les cheveux son petit frère.

\- Non t'inquiète pas Sammy... rit-il

Il dut s'occuper en attendant d'être livré. L'adolescent avait vraiment l'impression que le temps était contre lui , qu'il ne passait pas. L'aîné fit donc la petite vaisselle et fut vite rejoint par Sam qui l'aida à ressuyer.

Il rangea ensuite le salon et ramasse les quelques bières parsemées dans la pièce par son père. Il sursauta lorsqu'on sonna à la porte , il courut comme un con et poussa doucement pour ouvrir la porte.

Il ne put retenir le sourire qui traversa son visage lorsqu'il vit le beau livreur devant sa porte. Son coeur rata un battement lorsque le brun eut un petit sourire en coin en lui tendant la pizza.

\- Super on avait très faim..dit-il en la prenant.

\- J'ai essayé de faire plus vite que la dernière fois..

\- C'est bien aussi de se faire désirer.. lâcha-t-il.

Il perdit son sourire en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire , non il n'avait pas pu dire ça? Il releva le regard pour voir le fameux Novak sourire légèrement.

\- Combien est ce que je te dois?

\- Tu? questionna-t-il

\- Ca fait deux fois que tu me livres , je pensais que c'était approprié..

\- Je livre toujours dans ce quartier donc on risque de se revoir si tu prends encore une pizza..

Dean hocha la tête tout heureux de cette information. Dean lui tendit l'argent et le retint lorsqu'il voulut lui rendre de la monnaie. Il vit le livreur tourner les talons pour s'en aller. Dean l'interpella ne voulant pas le laisser partir..

\- Attends..

Le brun se retourna rapidement , fronçant les sourcils après son interpellation.

\- Tu as pas une pizza a me recommander monsieur Novak?

Il aurait pu se taper , il se serait taper s'il n'était pas face à mec à tomber par terre.

\- A vrai dire , je n'aime pas les pizzas mais celle que tu as prise est l'une des plus demandées..

Dean hocha la tête comme un idiot. Putain mais pourquoi il avait l'air con devant le beau brun.

\- Et appelle moi Castiel.. Monsieur Novak c'est mon père..

\- D'acc...D'accord..

Dean lui fit signe lorsqu'il descendit les marches pour retrouver sa moto. Dean ferma la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est la pizza que tu veux mangé ou le livreur? se moqua Sam.

\- Ta gueule Sam!

\- Tu devrais être plus discret..

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Ca va j'ai compris que tu avais flashé sur ce gars mais déjà il est sans doute plus âgé que toi et puis tu te souviens que tu avais voulu arrêter de voir des gars pour papa..

\- Ouais et tu m'avais même fait la gueule pendant un mois car je voulais me cacher d'aimer les mecs..Et puis le mec a pas trente non plus j'en ai 18 , j'te rappelle.

Dean prit une pizza et croqua dans la part.

\- Dean je veux que tu sois heureux c'est tout et c'est pas parce que papa ne veut pas que tu vois des garçons que tu dois le faire.. Et puis il est pas dit que le livreur soit gay..

\- Je sais c'est bon et puis pourquoi on parle de ça déjà? s'énerva-t-il piqué au vif.

\- Excuse moi Dean..

La petite voix suppliante le fit craquer directement.

\- C'est pas grave Sammy..Et puis tu vois bien je craque toujours pour les garçons..plaisanta-t-il

Il lui fourragea les cheveux et cette fois ci , Sam ne se plaignit pas. Il prit une part de pizza et tendit une canette de soda à Dean..

.

Cette fois Dean espaça de deux semaines avant de recommander une pizza chez Luigi. John s'était plaint de l'argent dépensé a cause de pizza livrée , il s'était fait passé un savon par son père.

John lui avait redonné des sous au cas ou et Dean avait fini par craquer. Il voulait revoir Castiel et la pizzeria était le seul moyen de le voir pour l'instant. Il prit son portable et retomba rapidement sur le numéro pour la commande.

Il tomba sur la même jeune fille qu'habituellement.

\- Anna à l'appareil.. Que voulez vous commandé?

\- Bonsoir.. Euh je voudrais une 4 fromages svp..

\- D'accord le livreur va passer..

\- Castiel?

Il avait lâché son prénom sans se retenir. Il entendit la femme toussoter à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Castiel? répéta-t-elle. Il ne travaille pas cette semaine , vous avez eu un problème avec lui?

\- Non...Non pas du tout.. Il va bien? s'inquiéta-t-il

\- Oh non rien qu'un petit rhume.. Vous savez les livraisons en pleine nuit.. Il revient la semaine prochaine..dit-elle doucement.

\- Oui c'est vrai! Merci et bonne soirée.

Il rapprocha rapidement. Castiel était malade, il ne reverrait pas de la semaine et cela le faisait grandement chier. Il allait devoir encore attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir le revoir.

La semaine passa très lentement , trop lentement. Il sauta sur son téléphone dès le premier jour de la semaine suivante , il commanda une pizza et il sourit comme un crétin lorsque la fille précisa que c'était bien Castiel qui venait le livrer.

L'étudiant attendit patiemment sur les marches , impatient d'entendre la sonnette retentir. Heureusement que Sam dormait chez un ami ce soir , il se serait moque de lui.

Au bout d'au moins une demi heure d'attente , Castiel arriva enfin. Dean se releva d'un bond , il se recoiffa et sentit son haleine. Peu satisfait de son haleine , il prit un chewing gum qu'il mâcha furieusement avant de prendre un papier et le coller dedans.

Il se rua ensuite sur la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Castiel n'était pas en tenue de travail.

\- Ou est ton habit de travail mauve? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je devais pas travailler ce soir mais il parait que tu me demandes alors me voila..

-Wouah quel honneur..ria-t-il gêné.

\- Dean je.. Je voudrais que l'on soit honnête entre nous..

\- Euh.. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- Je..Je veux dire qu'est ce qui se passe entre nous enfin.. C'est vraiment bizarre et j'ai peur de recevoir de mauvais signaux..

\- Je..

\- Bon écoute je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins , je te trouve vraiment mignon même plus que ça et j'attends à chaque fois un de tes appels pour venir te livre..Et quand tu n'as rien commandé pendant deux semaines j'ai cru devenir dingue.. Et je..

Dean n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa furieusement , il grogna en sentant le paquet de pizza les séparer. Il la prit hors des mains du livreur et la jeta par terre.

\- Dean mais qu'est ce que tu..

\- Elles sont dégueulasses de toutes façons.

\- Tu veux dire que tu commandes des pizzas depuis un mois alors que tu les aimes pas?

\- Au début je le savais pas mais après c'était juste pour te voir..

Il le prit par les pans de sa veste et le fit ferma la porte avec son pied tout en fourrant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et fut aussitôt arrêter par Dean qui lui prit les mains.

Il s'éloigna de lui le souffle court , il prit d'ailleurs quelques minutes pour lui parler.

\- Ton frère?

\- Pas là... On est seuls..

Castiel hocha la tête et lui reprit la bouche. Castiel enleva rapidement son t-shirt et lui caressa le torse. Dean gémit lorsqu'il cessa le baiser pour lui embrasser le cou , il suçota doucement sa peau.

Dean lui fit le même traitement et Castiel grogna , ce qui fit avoir un soubresaut à son sexe. Il déboucla sa ceinture et fit descendre son pantalon , il fit de même avec le sien. L'adolescent retint un cri lorsque son érection se frotta contre celle de Castiel.

Il le prit par les hanches et le fit reculer , pour se laisser tomber sur le divan. La chute provoqua une friction entre leurs excitations et les fit gémir de concert. Castiel s'avança pour continuer la douce torture.

Dean posa sa main sur son torse se sentant venir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus couché avec un homme et il ne voulait pas venir sans avoir eu Castiel en lui.

\- Arrête.. Je veux venir quand tu seras en moi..eut-il du mal à articuler.

Castiel hocha la tête comme pour approuver ses paroles. Il se releva difficilement et prit son pantalon pour sortir un préservatif.

\- Je..J'ai pas de lubrifiant..

\- J'en ai dans ma chambre , je reviens..

Il embrassa Castiel sur la bouche avant de monter à l'étage. Il trouva facilement son tube et dévala les escaliers. Il donna le tube à Castiel puis se remit sur le divan , ouvrant les jambes comme invitation.

Dean sourit lorsqu'il vit le livreur poser sa main sur son sexe comme pour se retenir. Castiel finit par le rejoindre sur le divan , le surplombant tenant dans sa main le lubrifiant.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant que Castiel ne se relève et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Dean hocha la tête comme pour donner son accord et il frémit lorsque Castiel ouvrit le tube.

Il s'enduisit plusieurs doigts et Dean frissonna lorsqu'il enfonça le premier. Il passa assez facilement mais lorsque Castiel en mit deux autres il ressentit une brûlure. Castiel l'embrassa sur le front et continua à le préparer doucement.

\- C'est bon je suis prêt.

Castiel lui déposa un baiser avant de déchirer le préservatif , Dean lui prit des mains et l'enfila. Castiel mit une grosse couche de lubrifiant avant de doucement s'enfoncer en lui.

Dean se crispa un peu avant de se détendre et Castiel finit par rentrer entièrement en lui. Il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas bouger , la sensation était juste grisante. Dean posa ses pieds contre son bas du dos comme pour l'encourager.

Castiel commença doucement et il accéléra lorsque Dean se mit à gémir de plus en plus. Le plus âgé finit par trouver la prostate de son amant , il essaya de buter dessus à chacun de ses coups de reins.

Dean s'arqua tout en lui griffant le dos.

\- Han...Cas...

Castiel accéléra ses mouvements , il se sentait venir mais il voulait que Dean vienne en même temps que lui. Il se mit a le masturber avec délicatesse et Dean se contorsionna puis vint dans sa main.

Castiel jouit face à cette vision. Il s'écroula contre le cou de Dean , ils peinèrent tous les deux à reprendre leurs respirations. Dean se mit à lui caresser le dos pour lui faire reprendre pieds.

Castiel se releva lorsque Dean se mit à rire sous lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui est drôle?

\- Je me demandais si tu livrais tous tes clients avec des bonus comme ça , parce que hors de questions que je partage..

\- Idiot..

Ils se sourirent et Castiel se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Dis Cas tu as déjà le film porno sur le livreur de pizza et la baby sitter?

Dean rit aux éclats lorsque Castiel fronça les sourcils tout en penchant la tête sur le coté.

\- Laisse tomber.. rit-il. En tout cas les pizzas sont vraiment dégueulasses mais les livreurs sont délicieux.. sourit-il.

\- Les? bouda-t-il.

\- Seulement un seul ,toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre , regardant un film sur le divan tout étroit.

* * *

 _ **Comme pour le plombier , il n'existe pas de livreur aussi sexy que Castiel :3**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez bien apprécié ce petit texte. Sachez que si vous avez un "fantasme" DESTIEL je veux bien le réaliser pour vous xD**_

 _ **Donc n'hésitez pas :)**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


End file.
